The Heroes of High Chaparral (poem)
by Farm-Mom
Summary: Even if you don't like poems, give this one a try. I think you'll like my little poem about the characters of High Chaparral. Please review.


John is a man who lives on in our memory,

He represents strength in the face of adversity.

He'll love his family in his own way,

It might seem harsh, but at the end of the day,

He loves them no less than did Ward Cleaver,

Through "Assassins", "Arrangement", and even "Deceivers".

They had to be tough to survive out there.

Those who aren't, are buried somewhere.

His brother, Buck; a notable fellow.

He's tough, tender, and likes to bellow.

He'll fight the A-patch, with the skills learned in war.

Then off to the saloon for a drink and a brawl.

He smells like whiskey and old leather too.

The girls know he's sweet and honest and true.

"The Buffalo Gals" are out night and day,

To honor this hero; oh, the things they say.

But in the end, it's a big todo;

About the way he treats his only nephew.

Billy Blue is the nephew of Buck.

John's only son has valor and pluck.

He often acts before thinking much.

And is often rescued by Uncle Buck.

He's truly a hero in his own right.

He's young and handsome and willing to fight,

For those he loves and for what he believes,

He'll forever wear his heart on his sleeve.

We like that about him and will never relent.

Our Blue Boy is dreamy and just a little innocent.

Blue's mother died by an Apache arrow,

Which made him sad and fearing tomorrow.

Enter Victoria, with her aristocratic rearing,

Beautiful, smart, and for John, a good pairing.

It was an "Arrangement" made in heat of battle,

But love grew quickly despite the trouble.

She cooks and cleans and washes and mends,

Treats their wounds and in the end,

She'll shoot when she needs to because she's so brave,

Her friends and family in order to save.

She loves them all, like it or not,

She'll win them over because she's tough.

Her brother, Mano, was searching for self,

Always in trouble and despite family wealth,

He stole a horse from John one day,

Changing his path from moral decay.

Into this "Arrangement", Manolito was thrust.

Don Sebastian sent him to maintain the trust.

He loves his sister and serves as protector.

But who will save him from her frequent lectures?

In Spanish, she yells, and insists he act properly,

He drinks, carouses, and can be slovenly.

But the girls all swoon and the reason is simple;

His courage, his smile, and those gorgeous dimples.

He'll woo and cajole till he gets what he wants,

Stealing 'gifts' from his sister when low on funds.

Sam and Joe are the Butler brothers.

They work hard, play hard, and look out for the others.

Sam is older and foreman of the ranch.

He's handsome and brave with eyes so intense.

When trouble is found, there he'll be;

Protecting the ranch from despots and thieves.

His brother, Joe, is a quiet man,

Risking it all for the Chaparral brand.

He rides and he ropes and fights any day.

Bravely putting the bad guys away.

Reno plays guitar and sings a tune,

A lookout, rifleman and fighter too.

He's alert on the roof and shouts "Riders comin'!"

When the occupants inside need to be summoned.

When we first met Ira, he fought with Blue,

But we forgave him because he's loyal and true.

He fights and brands and protects and rides,

With a courage that's great for a man any size.

That brings us to Pedro, tall and skinny.

He tickles our funnybone with his cousins a-plenty.

He sneaks away when the fighting gets rough,

But he's back for the rescue when he sobers up.

Vaquero is a noble and gentle man.

He works with Victoria and fills in for the hands.

He patches up cowpokes when the A-patch attack,

Then serves them dinner from table or pack.

There were lots of others who played a great part,

In making their story a great work of art.

Bad guys who annoyed and tested our heroes,

Apaches who fought with bows and arrows.

Saloon girls ready and waiting for dancing,

Pretty senoritas and distressed damsels in passing.

There's much to tell 'bout these guys and gals,

And a wonderful ranch called "The High Chaparral".


End file.
